In Her Designer Shoes
by bumblebeecamaro
Summary: What happens when Alice finds out she is PREGNANT!
1. I have to tell you something

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of it's characters!_**

**_This is my first fanfic, please review! I love feedback, but please don't make the reviews extremely harsh!_**

**_Hello, Goodbye!_**

**_XOXO Jordan_**

* * *

**In Her (Designer) Shoes**

_By bumblebeecamaro _

Chapter 1

_**APOV**_

"Hey Bella!" I yelled across the parking lot.

Bella smiled shyly.

I danced up to her. "How was your weekend?" I asked happily.

"Aw, you know, same old." Bella said quietly.

"So I was thinking, that after school today, we could hang out at my place. I kinda wanted some company since everyone else is on vacation..." I said, while stepping over a puddle. Designer shoes. Don't wanna get those wet.

"Sure Al. So why didn't you go on vacation?" Bella asked.

"Um...that's why I wanted to invite you over Bella. I have to tell you something." I admitted, looking down.

"Ok?" Bella said confused. "I will see you at lunch ok Al?" Bella said before walking towards her class.

"Byee!!" I yelled after her. I walked the opposite direction, to my Porsche. I didn't feel like being social today.

At lunchtime, I felt like I owed it to Bella to actually show up. Ever since my family and I came into her life, her other friends, except for Angela, weren't very excepting. So, she really didn't have anyone to talk to at lunch. I walked into the lunchroom gracefully. I sat down across from Bella and Angela. "Hey Bells. Hey Ang." I said in my pixie like voice.

"Hello Alice." Angela said while smiling shyly.

Bella nodded her head. She obviously wasn't having a good day or something. Maybe she was just PMSing. Yeah, that was probably it. I laughed out loud at the thought.

Bella shot me a 'What the hell?!' look.

"Sorry Bells, I was just thinking about something funny." I quickly responded.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you ok Alice? You don't seem as...um...ditzy today." Bella said hesitantly.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said quietly.

Bella looked away.

The rest of the day went on, but I left right after lunch. I was waiting at home on the white leather couch, staring out the glass wall, when I heard the doorbell ring. I leapt up and answered it. "Hey Bella." I said glumly.

"Hi." She said before stepping in. "What did you want to tell me Alice? I'm kinda in a hurry to get back and make dinner for Charlie." Bella said.

"Ok well you may want to sit down for this." I said, sitting back down on the couch.

Bella also sat down. She waited impatiently.

"I'm uh...um...pre..." I cut the sentence off. I started crying quietly.

"What?" Bella said, putting her hand on my back supportively.

"PREGNANT!" I blurted out, putting my face in my hands.

* * *

**_Ok...I know it's not that good, but it's my first one and I didn't spend much time on it! If you leave me a good review, I will be your best friend XD!_**

**_XOXO Jordan_**


	2. No Effing Way

**_DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. But, I will own Alice's baby when it is born._**

**_XOXO Jordan_**

* * *

**_BPOV_**

"WHAT?! Wha-How-?" I stuttered.

"I don't know! Jasper and I didn't think we needed protection, you know, since we are vampires." Alice explained.

"Does he know?" I asked, astonished.

Alice shook her head, "I'm afraid he'll leave me." She admitted.

"Oh Alice. It's ok, I will help you get through this." I said comfortingly.

"Thank you Bella." Alice said sadly.

I suddenly realized something. "How far along are you?!" I asked in a worried tone.

"Relax Bella, I'm about 3 weeks along." Alice said reassuringly.

"Phew!" I exclaimed happily.

Alice smiled and got up quickly, "Well I guess I better tell him." She said quietly.

I nodded and got up, "Bye Al." I said nicely and hugged her.

"Bye Bells. I'll call you later and tell you how it went." She responded.

I nodded and left the house.

_**APOV**_

I heard the faint sound of a car in my driveway. A few seconds later, the back door opened and Jasper walked through it. I ran up and kissed him. "Hey Jazz!" I exclaimed.

"Hello Alice. You seem happy today? Something I'm missing?" He asked, puzzled.

My mood went down immediately as he said that and he noticed.

"Alice. What's wrong sweetie?" He asked, concerned.

I looked away. "I have to tell you something." I said quietly.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"Well you know how we kinda never used protection when we...uh...made love?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well you know how Carlisle always said it was impossible for one of 'us' to get pregnant?" I continued.

He looked up suddenly. "What?! Are you pregnant?" He asked, worried.

I nodded. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He grabbed my face and caressed it. "Love, don't be sorry, this is not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. I'm positive you will be a fantastic mother." He replied.

I smiled, "You are such a good husband." I said and hugged him tightly.

"When's the due date?" He asked.

"January 1st." I said and smiled widely.

"New year's baby! That is awesome!" He exclaimed.

Just then Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie came in. "No fucking way!" Emmett exclaimed as he came in. He laughed a booming laugh, "My little sister is knocked up!" He said proudly and pretended to wipe a tear from his cheek.

Rosalie giggled, "Emmett! Shut up." She said while still giggling.

I was truly embarrassed by now. "Emmett, you're just jealous that you can't get Rose knocked up." I said happily.

Emmett turned away and stormed out the door. Rosalie followed him, "Aw! Emmett, honey, come back!" She said as she chased him.

Edward, Jasper, and I erupted into laughter.

Edward walked up and hugged Alice. "I will be there for you ok Al?" He said comfortingly.

I nodded happily. This really was going to be ok. I was going to give birth to a marvelous child and we were going to live happily ever after together.

* * *

**_I really hope you liked it! Please Review! I had to throw Emmett in there, of course. I mean what Fanfic doesn't need Emmett?_**


	3. Esme's Gift

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, Nordstrom, or JC Penney. I will however own Millie! _**

**_yOU kNOW yOU lOVE mE_**

**_xOxO jORDAN_**

* * *

**_APOV_**

"Millie. Her name is going to be Millie." I said to myself.

"Huh?" Bella and Rosalie asked, confused.

"My baby's name is going to be Millie!" I shouted happily.

Bella smiled, "Really?! Did you see it in a vision?" She asked.

I nodded, "There are still some fuzzy spots, but as far as I can see, her name is going to be Millie. That's a name I was thinking of anyway. Now that I saw me calling her that, I know it's perfect." I explained. I was dancing around the room in excitement.

Rose was silent with a grim look on her face. "What if it isn't even Jasper's kid?" She wondered darkly.

"Don't say that! Of course _she _is Jasper's. Why would you even think that?" Bella asked, angered.

"Well it would explain the fuzzy spots in your visions, Alice, if it was like a werewolf's or something." Rose explained.

"EW! Why would I have sex with a wolf?!" I shouted.

Bella giggled. "I don't think she's lying, Rose."

"Yeah. I was just wondering." She lied.

"Look, Rose. We all know you want a baby, but you need to stop being a bitch to Alice about it." Bella stood up for me.

Rose snorted. "I'm not being a _bitch_." She argued.

I skipped over to the couch and sat next to Rose. I put my hand on Rose's back comfortingly. "Rosalie, this is going to be our family's baby. You think I can handle taking care of it alone? I promise you will play a part in raising my child." I assured her.

Rosalie nodded and smiled.

"So, who's up for some...SHOPPING?!" I exclaimed.

"Alice, come on. You're pregnant and all you can think about is shopping?!" Bella asked, annoyed.

"I need new clothes because I don't want to ruin these ones when I get all fat, and we need to start buying stuff for Millie's nursery." I argued.

"Fine." Bella scoffed.

"Is it ok if I stay here and work on the nursery with Esme and Jasper?" Rosalie asked. Edward had granted them permission to tear apart his room and use it as a nursery for Millie. He insisted he could just stay with Bella until they got their own place.

"Sure. It would be nice to get that done soon anyway so I can start putting toys and furniture in there." I said happily. I hugged Rose goodbye and left with Bella to the Seattle Mall.

"So Alice, where to first?" Bella asked as we were wandering around in the mall.

"Well, **Nordstrom **and **JC Penney **are right over there." She said pointing in front of them a little ways.

"Ok, let's go then." I said and we went into **JC Penney **first.

"Ooh! How bout this one?!" I squealed as I held up a black quarter sleeved collared shirt (**On my page!**)

"Oh! I like that one!" Bella said excitedly. She liked most of the ones that we picked out that day, but this was her favorite. By the end of the day, we had 7 tops and 10 pants. We also bought some shoes in bigger sizes for when my feet get pudgy. When we arrived home, Esme was waiting on the couch with a big white box on her lap.

I smiled in excitement and ran to sit next to Esme. "What's the box for?" I asked.

"Oh, just a little something I found from when I was pregnant."She said, sensing my excitement.

"Ooh!" I squealed.

Esme pulled the top off and revealed a beautiful dress. It was a baby pink spaghetti strapped calf length dress (**On my page!**)

I screamed and held it up. "It will even fit when I get huge!" I exclaimed and hugged Esme tightly. "Thank you soooo much Esme!" I said happily.

"You're very welcome, my dear." She said and hugged me back.

"I'm actually excited to get fat so I can wear this!" I shrieked and hugged the dress to my chest.

**_

* * *

_**

Hope you liked! This was my favorite chapter to write so I really hope it's good! I got a review saying that I needed to make the characters more like themselves so I tried to make Alice more perky and Bella more um Bella! lol XD! Sorry that there was no Emmett this time! I promise I will put him in my next chapter! Please review! No flames please! They hurt my feelings!

**_yOU kNOW yOU lOVE mE_**

**_xOxO JoRDAN! _**

I


	4. Heliotrope?

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, Home depot, or any of the colors of purple. I may not own Alice, but I do own her mood swings!**_

**_yOU kNOW yOU lOVE mE_**

**_xOxO JoRDAN_**

* * *

_**JPOV**_

_6 weeks later_

My wife wasn't technically fun sized anymore. A bump was starting to evolve on her stomach. Her arms, legs, feet, hands, and breasts were swelling up the slightest bit. Also, her mood was changing too. Her day consisted of crying, complaining, laughing hysterically, and crying. There was nothing I could do to control these mood swings, unfortunately. Even my power was nothing against this. She had really weird cravings all the time too. One day she would want a white tiger for dinner and the next day she would want a polar bear.

"Jazzy?" Alice called from Edward's old room which was now being turned into a nursery for our daughter.

I ran up the stairs to her. "Yes?"

"Can you get us a can of peach, magenta, and lavender paint from **Home Depot **please?" She asked, sweetly.

"Holy shit Alice! Why do you need all those colors? I just went an hour ago to get maroon, indigo, and cream paint! Why the hell do you need 3 new colors?" Emmett asked as he stomped into the room.

"We have to experiment with color Em! Duh!" She snapped.

I cut in, "How bout Emmett comes with me to the store so you girls...and Edward and Carlisle can keep _experimenting_." I suggested.

"Ok. Thanks Jazzy!" Alice said and beckoned for me to leave, and take Emmett with me.

We were at **Home Depot** trying to remember the colors she wanted us to get. We didn't want to mess and get brutally murdered if we got the wrong ones. "I think it was pink." I said, picking up a can.

"What kind of pink man?!" Emmett asked, annoyed.

I looked at the rows upon rows of paint cans. "I have no idea. Oh wait! I think I heard something like magenta." I said and searched for the can.

"Are you positive bro?" Emmett asked. He wanted to be very certain because if they did get it wrong, Alice would most likely blame it on him.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I said and threw it in the buggy. Two down, one to go. They already had magenta and peach.

"Some kind of purple." Emmett said suddenly. "There has to be some kind of purple involved. Chicks dig purple." He explained.

"That does sound familiar. Hmm Violet, Orchid, Heliotrope?" I said as I browsed through the purple section.

"What the fuck is Heliotrope?!" Emmett asked, confused.

"I think it's like a light purple." I responded.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "How bout pansy purple?" He asked.

"Naw. That doesn't sound right. Um Mulberry?" I suggested.

"It's lavender. That's it." He said and threw it in the buggy.

"Positively?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah. Ok is that everything?" He asked as we made our way to the front of the store.

I nodded and we paid. When we got home, the nursery was now the color of an orange. "Hmm. I'm not feeling orange." I said as we set the paint cans down on the floor.

"Ugh!" Emmett groaned as he looked around.

"Well you guys took so long, we had no other options!" Rosalie shouted.

Emmett and I rolled our eyes.

Alice trotted over and grabbed the peach can. "Ooh! You got the right colors! That deserves a kiss." She said and kissed my cheek gently.

I smiled. "Thanks. Yeah sorry we took so long. We were contemplating which colors were right."

"It's ok. You did good, but now you get to help us paint because Eddy and Bella left a few minutes ago." Alice said and handed Emmett a paint roller and me and brush.

"Ok." Emmett and I said at the same time warily. This was going to be a long 7 months.

* * *

**_I said I would put Emmett in this one! This is my favorite Emmett one for sure to write. Haha "What the fuck is Heliotrope?!". That was amazing to write. It took me a while to look up the shades of purple, so don't think I just made Heliotrope up! Please review and no flames!_**

**_yOU kNOW yOU lOVE mE_**

**_xOxO JoRDAN _**


	5. Uncle Emmy?

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I do own Millie though, and her kicks!**_

**_yOU kNOW yOU lOVE mE_**

**_xOxO JoRDAN_**

* * *

_2 Months Later_

_**BPOV**_

"Mmhmm...ok...yeah...ok...see ya...later...no not today...because Edward and I need time...no I always want to spend time with you...Alice calm down...ugh...fine...I will be over...yes soon...bye." I mumbled in a grouchy tone to Alice over the phone.

"What was that all about sweetie?" Edward asked.

"She wants me to come over...again." I muttered, angered.

"You already went over there this morning." He complained.

"Tell that to Alice! I don't think I can handle her mood for much longer. Being a vampire probably heightens it even more." I said.

"I don't know about that. Maybe I could ask Carlisle." Edward replied thoughtfully.

"You don't need to do that. It's just a thought." I added quickly. I didn't want anyone to think I was vampire prejudice.

"Ok, well I guess we better get going then." Edward mumbled grumpily.

"Yeah." I added.

_**APOV**_

"Do you think that lavender looks good?...I think it looks good...I think white would be good for the crib...well I have to go work on some things...are you coming by today?...Why not?!...You don't want to spend time with me do you?...You never wanna spend time with me...I am calm!...Please come over...yay!...soon?...byee!" I squealed into the phone to Bella.

"Is she coming over?" Jasper called from the bathroom.

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

He walked out, "I don't think she wants to." He said.

"Of course she does? Why wouldn't she?" I asked confused.

"Well you are a little..." Jasper mumbled, trailing off.

"A little what Jazzy?!" I asked in an angry tone.

"A little moody...but just the tiniest bit." He added quickly.

"When? When am I ever moody?" I asked, angered.

"Um...Emmett wants me. Be right back." Jasper said.

"I didn't hear him." I said.

"You should get your ears checked honey." He said and bolted out of the room.

"Ugh!" I grunted. _Men. _I thought, annoyed. I stood up and waddled over to the mirror. I examined myself. I was so fat! Where my usually tiny stomach was supposed to be, was instead a huge lump on my torso. Soon, I wouldn't even be able to fit my short arms around my stomach. I walked away from the mirror and into my closet. I looked around for something suitable to wear for the day. I let my eyes wander around before they stopped on Esme's dress. I hadn't worn it yet. I was too afraid of ruining it.

"Wear it sweetie. It's been sitting in here for 3 months." Esme walked into the closet.

"How did you know I was in here?" I asked, startled.

"When are you not in here, darling?" She said and giggled.

"Touche." I responded and giggled back.

Esme grabbed the dress and handed it to Alice. "Go put it on." She commanded.

"I don't-" I started to say.

"You won't ruin it. Now go." She repeated.

I did and came out a minute later. "How do I look?" I asked, looking myself up and down.

"Wonderful." Esme said and kissed my forehead. "Now go show it off." She said.

"Thanks Esme!" I said and hugged her.

"You're welcome my dear." She said and walked out of the room.

After a few minutes of staring at myself in the mirror, I decided to do what Esme said and skipped slowly down the stairs.

"Wow." I heard from behind me. I turned to see Emmett and Jasper standing there.

"You look...wow." Jasper struggled for words.

If I could blush, I would. "Thank you Jazzy." I said and went and hugged him.

"Nice threads sis." Emmett said and laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment Em." I said and then I started laughing. I backed away quickly and put my hand on my stomach. "Oh." I gasped.

Jasper was by my side the minute the words got out. "What happened? Are you ok?" He asked urgently.

I smiled and grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"Woah!" He exclaimed, surprised.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, confused.

"The baby's kicking." I said happily. "Wanna feel?" I asked.

He nodded and put his hand on my stomach. I could feel numerous nudges. They made me smile even more.

Emmett bent down so that his face was next to my stomach. "Hey little niece. I'm your uncle Emmy."

There was a hard kick. "She likes you." I said.

"Emmy?" Jasper asked and chuckled.

"I'm way cooler than your dad. Just remember that, ok?" Emmett whispered to my belly.

I giggled as the baby kicked gently.

_My _baby..._Millie_, was kicking. She was in me. She existed. I had never been so excited about something in my life.

**_

* * *

_**

I really hope you like it! I have really bad writers block so please no extreme flames! If you have any ideas, just tell me! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! Oh yeah, special thanks to countrydoglover **_for all of the reviews! Keep em coming! Love ya!_**


End file.
